


Rainy Day

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, First time as a couple, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Maybe this is what happiness is.Making love and admiring the rain after sex with your beloved one.I wish it lasted forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Long time no see!
> 
> I've been inspired by AKB48's Everyday, Katshuusha to write this little one shot.
> 
> I hope you'll like it, it's my first time writing lesbian sex, I tried my best, I really hope this is okay ;AAA; It's also my first time writing about those two, well, in fact, about Sailor Moon, haha ^^'
> 
> Also, I would like to tell you that English is NOT my mother tongue, so I'm sorry if you see any mistakes :/

I will always remember that day.   
Our first time as a couple.  
It was a rainy day.  
We held hands under my umbrella.   
It was warm, and soft.   
Her skin against mine.   
I felt my cheeks blushing.   
She looked at me.  
She wasn't the little girl I knew anymore.  
She was a woman.  
Her hair was longer.  
Her eyes had a whole new look I never saw before.  
Her face became beautiful.  
I mean, more than it used to be.  
She's gorgeous.   
Oh god, I love Michiru so much.  
She smiled at me.  
I wanted to kiss her so bad.  
I could feel my face burning.  
I've always been taller than her.  
Good.  
I've always loved short girls.   
They're really cute.

I saw her looking around.  
I was wondering what she was looking for.   
I looked at her and saw her face getting closer and closer to mine.   
I took her face between my hands and kissed her.   
It was warm, soft.  
It felt great.  
I had butterflies in my stomach.  
I never felt like this while kissing.  
Her lips were so soft.   
I couldn't resist.  
I kissed her a second time.  
She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back.  
I pulled her closer with my free hand.  
I heard her moaning against my mouth.  
I was so hot even though it was cold outside.  
She asked me if we could go to my place.  
I said yes.

Once in mt flat, she grabbed my hips and passionately kissed me.  
I kissed her back.   
I could feel my stomach twisting.  
I felt her cold hand under my shirt.   
« Your skin is so warm, Haruka. »  
I love my name in her mouth.   
I wish I could hear her moaning it.  
She lead me in my bedroom.  
She put my shirt off, and hers too.   
Her bra was blue with black lace.   
It really suited her.   
Her breast looked amazing in this bra.  
She unbuttoned my pants while kissing me.   
I could feel her hand going down.  
I could feel her playing with me.  
I shivered.

I wanted to please her as well.  
But she pushed me in my bed, telling me not to move.  
I saw her throwing her skirt on the floor, then coming back to me.  
Her lips on my neck.   
Her hand on my intimate parts.  
I'm so hot.  
I told her I wanted to please her.  
She told me she was gonna drive me crazy.  
Her mouth on my body.  
Her tongue on my nipple.  
Oh god, I want her so bad.

Her fingers inside of me.  
Her tongue on my clit.  
I was mewling her name.   
Gosh, it felt so good.  
I was craving for more.  
I changed our position.   
I treated her like she did me.  
Hearing my name in a moan of hers turned me on like I've never been before.  
I played with her G point and with her clit. 

We ended up doing the cissors.  
Damn, it felt good.  
I reached the orgasm before her.  
She laid on the bed and I touched her.   
Her cheeks were red.  
She glanced at me.   
Her look told me to make her scream.  
So I did.  
She was so beautiful when she reached the stars.   
I love her so much. 

We ended up looking at the rain by the window with a hot drink.   
Her head on my shoulder.  
« I love you, Haruka. »  
She kissed me again. 

Maybe this is what happiness is.   
Making love and admiring the rain after sex with your beloved one.  
I wish it lasted forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it uwu)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't be shy and leave a comment or a kudo! :3 I won't bite you!


End file.
